


Home Struck

by Shadow03



Category: None... or my own?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow03/pseuds/Shadow03
Summary: Aero has never been normal, with cat features and all.  His brother had always taken care of him, fending off scientists who tried to reasurch him.  What happens when he dissappears leaving a not he would be back in a few years.  Will Aero go after him after seeing his house when he goes home?





	Home Struck

Aero Greensith did not ask to be half demon. Aero's mother met a man in a bar and immediately fell under his spell, literally. He cast a spell on her. It was an actual case of love at first sight. And she was pregnant with her first child, Noah, who spent half his time plotting other people's demise, and failing miserably. Eight years later, the same thing happened. How cheap was this guy? Same bar, same, drink, same clothes, you name it, it was the same. Even the day of the week. Then, nine months later Aero was born. His brother immediately loved him, and Aero was the only person he did not plot against. About twelve years later, the Greensith boy's mother got into a car accident. She died three days later

Aero never had a friend in all his seventeen years of life, except for his brother, but that did not count. It was not like he wasn't good looking. He had tan Arabic skin, and thick wavy hair that somehow had bright red tips at the end, and it just passed his collarbone. When he smiled, his longer-than-normal canines protruded slightly. He had a nose that was slightly bigger, and hooked. His green eyes were framed by thick lashes. The most likely reasons people did not eagerly seek is company was his lack of talking, which people found rude, but was really just because he was an extreme introvert. That and his long thin cat tail and pointed ears. This was unexplainable to any doctor he went to. His brother teased him about being magical, while others called him a freak.

Those features probably were not even the reasons that he had no friends. Girls, both older and younger then him all thought he was good looking, but either too nervous to talk to him, or freaked out by his ears and tail.

It had been two months since the accident, and Aero was in seventh period, lunch, and he was eating his usual, a ham, lettuce and swiss cheese sandwich, purchased at the high school's cafeteria, sitting by himself, at the only table available almost dead center of the room. Like most schools, Aero's high school had clusters of friends. There would be groups of popular girls, the ones with drawn on eyebrows and too much foundation, and then there would be the odd friendship with someone on the lacrosse team sitting next to a Whovian, half listening to his theory on who the next doctor will be.

As Aero was finishing a sketch of a hooded man on a horse, shooting an arrow, he picked up drawing so that the lunch monitors did not ask him why he was not sitting with someone. He was surprisingly good at it and started doing it during his free time, he got better and better, with most drawing tools, oil pastels, colored pencils, regular pencils, but he always went back to charcoal. The new girl Charlie Scarrow, came over and sat across from him with her lunch. She was wearing her usual beige trench coat and her eyes saw what he was looking at, and she scooted until she was almost touching him. His eyes widened and he pretended to ignore her, but it was hard to when she got up and stood behind him.

"Is that Ranger's Apprentice? Have you read it too? I love Halt, like Horace says, he really is a pussycat once you get to know him. Maybe it's a protagonist in a book you're writing? I doubt it though, you don't look like the book writing kinda person. I really..."

She trailed as she noticed he was not looking at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Look I'm sorry for bothering you, but Sheri can get kind of annoying, well, most of the time. Also, I have been meaning to tell you, that tail looks awesome. How did you get it, is it a clip on?" She tried to yank it, expecting it to come off, but instead, Aero got up, grabbed his sketchbook, and half ran out of the room.

Aero's next class was gym, his favorite class. And it was the mile run. Even better. He got changed into his gym clothes. Long black stretchy pants with a short sleeve that showed off an odd looking scar on the inside of his elbow shaped like a pentagon with a small pitchfork in it.

It was a bit after the third lap, and everyone was getting tired accept for Aero. He was thoroughly enjoying the wind in his face. He was thinking this when someone pushed him from behind and he fell. Things sort of like this happened, but he usually heard them coming. When he hit the ground the momentum made him do a half somersault and he landed painfully on his back, and could not breathe or move. He was there for what seemed like eternity before the gym teacher, Mr. Sunbalm came over, and, seeing that Aero could not move, radioed up to the nurse's office and called for her.

She came a bit over five minutes later even though it was a short walk from her office to the track. She was a heavy lady with squiggles for eyebrows, bush like eyelashes plastered to her face and to top it all off she had a scary shade of red lips that contrasted sharply with her naturally pasty skin.

"It's okay honey" She said,her voice like she smoked a couple dozen packs a day. She took Mr. Sunbalms radio, and turned it to a private channel. "Shanan, please ready a bed for a boy... no, he is not going to throw up... no, he.. I'm not answering that question. Just get a bed ready"

"I'm fine" He croaked hoarsely. She shook her head and made a weird face at him, it took him a couple seconds to realize that she was giving him a pitying look. That was the only word for it, pitying. Her her eyebrows had turned into one long one, that almost met at the bridge of her nose. Her bottom lip looked like it was falling off, and her chin was pressed with dimples that looked like craters on her face. Her nonexistent chin was being mushed into the fat of her neck.

She then bent down and swept him up into her arms, bride style. He attempted to get out, but it was in vain. She then started to run. Run is a very loose term, it was more of a loping jerk. And it was very slow. No one was surprised when the nurse treated Aero with care, he could make even the most hardened female crumble under a glance from him. It was like he had a power.

The nurse made him stay in the hard and lumpy bed until it was time to leave. It was about an hour walk from tbe school to the small shack like home that Aero and Noah lived in. When Aero got home, there was smoke coming out of the chimney. As he walked in he basked in the warmth of the fireplace. It wasn't like it was cold outside, he just liked being really warm. As he walked in, he Aero saw his brother sprawled out on the floor. He was twenty five, and quite tall, although most of it was gangling limbs he did not know what to do with. He had rectangular glasses that framed his unusual eyes. One was bright blue while the other was a dark amber. He was also the only person that could rival Aero for looks, and he never missed a chance to rub it in.

As Aero closed the door quietly, and as quietly as he could he went to the kitchen and grabbed two pans from the drying wrack and walked so that he was standing over Noah. He drew his arms wide apart, but before he could slam them together, Noah got up, quick as a cat, and tackled him onto the couch.

He pinned Aero to the couch, but Aero swiftly pushed up on his chest, making them both end up on the floor. Noah then grabbed his hands and sat on his legs, enabling him to move. 

"'Close but no cigar,'" Noah said,"you're geting better tough. Go shower, I'll get you a snack."

Aero got out from under him grinning. He decided he was going to take a shower in the morning and watch some One Piece, his guilty pleasure, not legally though. His brother called him for dinner a few hour later with some steak and salad. Along with being an extremely guy, he was also an excellent cook. Some would call this too good for be true, Noah called it luck. Aero devoured the steak and started whining about how he was full and could not eat the salad. He knew better, but a few moments later Noah had him pinned down and had a fork full of the green leaves in his hand. Despite Aero's struggling, he could not get free. So much for self defence lessons. Aero went to bed with a stomach full of salad. Worst. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Should Aero be bi? I think so. Comment what you think.


End file.
